unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi's Quest
Waluigi's Quest '''is the '''ABSOLUTE WORST SHOW on TV, but every time it was cancelled Waluigi threw pie at the network producers until they brought it back, which, fortunately, it was cancelled, and Waluigi cried. The show's plot is about Waluigi trying be recognized as an example. There's also a hint of action in it, so it's like... A FREAKING BAD SHOW! Things were bad by the end of Season 9, where it abruptly ended. When it was cancelled, an army started to form about the show's cancellation, and after that, Waluigi unfortunately won. In August 2011, Waluigi claimed that the show was going to IMPROVE with Season 10 though. And so it did! Their new measures are: *A structured plot *20 episodes per season *Better marketing Rumor has it that Napoleon Bonaparte taught Waluigi how to make a good show (we'll never know if it's true, oh well), and in 2012, the show celebrated it's 10th anniversary. Episodes Season 1 (2002-2003) *101: I Just Wanna Be Liked - September 15, 2002 Pilot *102: Corn Invaders From Planet G889 - September 22, 2002 *103: Bowser DIES - October 6, 2002 *104: Boing!! - November 3, 2002 *105: IT'S A LIGHTSABER NOT A BEAM SWORD - November 10, 2002 *106: Headlights - January 5, 2003 *107: Egg of the Crop - February 9, 2003 *108: ASPLOSIONS - March 16, 2003 *109: Waluigi Gets a Job - April 13, 2003 MOVIE *110: That's No Submarine! - May 11, 2003 Finale Season 2 (2003-2004) *201: Robots Vs. Cheeses - September 21, 2003 Premiere *202: THE EGG - October 5, 2003 *203: You're So Critical - November 2, 2003 *204: Party! - November 16, 2003 *205: Waluigi's Epic Space Movie ...Or Not - December 11, 2003 MOVIE *206: Lost in the Desert - January 11, 2004 *207: THIS IS SPARTA! - February 8, 2004 *208: Zombie! - March 14, 2004 *209: I'M A HUMAN AGAIN, YAYNESS! - April 18, 2004 *210: Animal or Plant? - May 16, 2004 Finale Season 3 (2004-2005) *301: Waluigi, Criminal - September 19, 2004 Premiere MOVIE *302: Wario Out of Jail, Waluigi In - October 3, 2004 *303: Prisoner TV - October 24, 2004 *304: The New Guy - November 14, 2004 *305: Songwriters - December 12, 2004 *306: Breakout - January 16, 2005 *307: The End of Television... At Least in Prison - March 6, 2005 *308: Wario Is BORED - April 10, 2005 *309: Prison (Guard) Life - May 1, 2005 *310: FREE! - May 15, 2005 Finale MOVIE Season 4 (2005-2006) *401: 20,000 Fails Under the Sea - September 18, 2005 Premiere *402: Wario Invades Egg Land - October 2, 2005 *403: The Purple Avenger - November 6, 2005 *404: Waluigi vs. the Internet - November 20, 2005 Episode *405: TASTE THE POWER - January 8, 2006 *406: Wario Can't Draw - February 12, 2006 *407: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - March 12, 2006 *408: The Making of Waluigi: The Movie - April 9, 2006 *409: Waluigi turns into a TREE - May 7, 2006 *410: Super 9: Part 1 - May 14, 2006 Finale MOVIE Season 5 (2006-2007) *501: Super 9: Part 2 - September 17, 2006 Premiere MOVIE *502: Waluigi's-a CHARGIN HIZ LAZAR! - October 8, 2006 *503: Let's Destroy Science Fiction Because I am Bored - November 12, 2006 *504: Waluigi DESTROYZ teh Carpet - November 19, 2006 *505: A Wario Fail - December 10, 2006 *506: KILL. - January 14, 2007 *507: Darth Vader and the Lawnmower - February 18, 2007 *508: Weegee's-a gonna PWNZOR you! - March 11, 2007 *509: This is COMPUTAAAAAAAAAAHH! - April 15, 2007 *510: Waluigi is the President, OMG!: part 1 - May 13, 2007 Finale MOVIE Season 6 (2007-2008) *601: Waluigi is the President, OMG!: part 2 - September 23, 2007 Premiere MOVIE *602: The Wario Strikes Back - October 7, 2007 *603: Wario Still Hates Science Fiction... OH NOES! - October 14, 2007 *604: The Cheese Invasion: Part 1 - November 4, 2007 MOVIE *605: The Cheese Invasion: Part 2 - November 11, 2007 MOVIE *606: The Cheese Invasion: Part 3 - November 18, 2007 MOVIE *607: I HAVE AN AK-47, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID! - February 17, 2008 *608: The Episode of Randomness - March 9, 2008 *609: Teh Bombz of Waweegee - April 13, 2008 *610: Teh Spam: Part 1 - May 11, 2008 Finale Season 7 (2008-2009) *701: Teh Spam: Part 2 - September 21, 2008 Premiere *702: Magnum Bill Overloaded - October 5, 2008 *703: Crimes R Us - October 19, 2008 *704: The Wacky Wizard - November 9, 2008 *705: Weegee's Mansion - November 16, 2008 *706: The Cruddy Muddy Rollercoaster - November 23, 2008 *707: Don't Push My Button! - December 7, 2008 *708: Idiot Soldier - January 11, 2009 *709: The Wacky Wizard Strikes Back: Part 1 - February 8, 2009 MOVIE *710: The Wacky Wizard Strikes Back: Part 2 - February 15, 2009 MOVIE *711: WHOA! - March 1, 2009 *712: Dude, Where's My Guitar? - March 15, 2009 *713: The Most Idiotic Episode Of Waluigi's Quest Ever - March 29, 2009 *714: Pwned! - April 12, 2009 *715: Up And Down The Stairs - April 26, 2009 *716: The Red Ballmoon - May 10, 2009 Finale Season 8 (2009-2010) *801: Invasion of the Hyper Pie Waffle - September 20, 2009 Premiere *802: The Clones get PWN'd - October 4, 2009 *803: Da Masheen - October 11, 2009 *804: P.I.E. - November 15, 2009 *805: The Coke-aine Plot - December 4, 2009 *806: The Derpire Strikes Back - January 24, 2010 *807: Works for Me - March 14, 2010 *808: The Pancake: Part 1 - April 11, 2010 MOVIE *809: The Pancake: Part 2 - April 18, 2010 MOVIE *810: The Pancake 2: It Came from the Moon: Part 1 - May 9, 2010 Finale MOVIE Season 9 (2010-2011) *901: The Pancake 2: It Came from the Moon: Part 2 - September 26, 2010 Premiere MOVIE *902: Don't Throw That Pie - October 10, 2010 *903: Novemberfest - November 7, 2010 *904: June 31st - November 14, 2010 *905: Random GameCube - November 28, 2010 *906: It's A New Year! - January 9, 2011 *907: A Chop Off The Old Cheese - February 13, 2011 *908: Landfill Mattress - March 13, 2011 *909: HAHAHAHA - April 1, 2011 Fools Special *910: I Gotcha Covered - April 17, 2011 Series Finale Season 10 (2011-2012) *1001: A Whole New Beginning - September 2, 2011 Premiere *1002: Waluigi Destroys Everything - September 9, 2011 *1003: The Break-In - September 16, 2011 *1004: Waluigi and the Virtual Boy - September 23, 2011 *1005: Seizure Recovery Inc. - September 30, 2011 *1006: Sorry 2 All - December 5, 2011 *1007: Mario Fart 2 - December 6, 2011 *1008: That's Genuine - December 7, 2011 *1009: Seriouslycraft - December 8, 2011 *1010: 1.0 - December 10, 2011 *1011: Work It - January 30, 2012 *1012: Locked in the Maximum Security Prison... For Life - January 31, 2012 MOVIE *1013: Locked in the Car... For 8 Hours - February 1, 2012 *1014: Our Locksmith is... SpongeBob - February 2, 2012 *1015: DON'T THROW! - February 3, 2012 *1016: DAT IS THE SPONGE! - April 9, 2012 *1017: Torture! - April 10, 2012 *1018: I'm Telling Ya Daycare - April 11, 2012 *1019: Evil Turns for Help - April 12, 2012 *1020: The Wacky Wizard Begins - April 13, 2012 Finale Season 11 (2012-2013) *1101: Wizard Fu - September 3, 2012 Premiere *1102: Eat Foo 24/7 - September 4, 2012 *1103: No Love - September 5, 2012 *1104: Muscle Man Strikes - September 6, 2012 *1105: 10th Anniversary Special!!! - September 7, 2012 Special *1106: Freakin' Weekends - November 16, 2012 *1107: YOU!!! - November 23, 2012 *1108: Let's Rob Mario - November 30, 2012 *1109: The Fat and the Farty - December 7, 2012 MOVIE *1110: International Waluigi Day - December 14, 2012 *1111: 11 TAKES 2 - February 1, 2013 *1112: Ignore It - February 8, 2013 *1113: The Coke-Aine Spill - February 15, 2013 *1114: F.L.U.D.D. The World - February 22, 2013 *1115: Muscle Man Transforms - March 1, 2013 *1116: WATCH OUT, WE GOT A WIMP OVER HERE! - May 13, 2013 *1117: Wario Goes to School - May 14, 2013 *1118: Amber Alert - May 15, 2013 *1119: Waluigi Pwns Commonsensemedia.org - May 16, 2013 *1120: The Winz - May 17, 2013 Finale Season 12 (2013-2014) *1201: Some Pimpy Playa - September 9, 2013 Premiere *1202: Waluigi Cooks - September 16, 2013 *1203: UnAttack - September 23, 2013 *1204: New-Car Smell Attacks! - September 30, 2013 *1205: Muscle Man vs. Some Baked Creature nobody Cares About - October 7, 2013 *1206: In Yo Dreams - November 22, 2013 *1207: PwnQuest - November 25, 2013 *1208: To Program a GameCheese Game - November 26, 2013 *1209: 1, 2, 3, THUNDER! - November 27, 2013 *1210: Shame On Target - November 29, 2013 MOVIE *1211: The Squadala Squad - February 7, 2014 *1212: You and Reeka - February 14, 2014 *1213: Baby Boo Robs The World - February 21, 2014 *1214: Undo - February 28, 2014 *1215: Just Press Your Browser's Forward Button - March 7, 2014 *1216: Take the Pizza - May 12, 2014 *1217: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO - May 13, 2014 *1218: You Are Rich - May 14, 2014 *1219: Wario's Quest - May 15, 2014 *1220: The Old Classic - May 16, 2014 Finale Season 13 (2014-2015) * 1301: Time for Adventure - October 6, 2014 Premiere * 1302: Politics, Featuring Waluigi - October 7, 2014 * 1303: Prediction Man - October 8, 2014 * 1304: Yearly News - October 9, 2014 * 1305: Waluigi and the Cliches - October 10, 2014 * 1306: Fakest - November 17, 2014 * 1307: Stamp Power - November 18, 2014 * 1308: The Against - November 19, 2014 * 1309: I Am the Guest Star - November 20, 2014 * 1310: Outage Age - November 21, 2014 * 1311: Promotion Promotion! - February 20, 2015 * 1312: Over-the-Top - February 27, 2015 * 1313: Waluigi plus Eight - March 6, 2015 * 1314: Infinite Money Decisions - March 13, 2015 * 1315: Blocky Waluigi - March 20, 2015 * 1316: Sorcerer's Sorcery - April 24, 2015 * 1317: iWaluigi - May 1, 2015 * 1318: Look Me in the Spy - May 8, 2015 * 1319: Type of Whey - May 15, 2015 * 1320: The Seasonal Anthology - May 22, 2015 Season 14 (2015-present) Coming soon! Season Box Sets *The Complete 1st Season - November 14, 2003 episodes *The Complete 2nd Season - December 7, 2004 episodes *The Complete 3rd Season - November 22, 2005 episodes *The Complete 4th Season - October 31, 2006 episodes + ep. 501 *The Complete 5th Season - September 25, 2007 episodes + ep. 410 & 601 *The Complete 6th Season - October 14, 2008 episodes + 510 & 701 *Season 7 Volume 1 - November 17, 2009 610 - 708 *Season 7 Volume 2 - December 8, 2009 709 - 716 *The Complete 8th Season - December 25, 2010 episodes + 901 *The Complete 9th Season - November 22, 2011 episodes + 810 *Season 10 Volume 1 - December 25, 2012 1001 - 1010 *Season 10 Volume 2 - February 12, 2013 1011 - 1020 *Season 11 Volume 1 - September 24, 2013 1101 - 1110 *Season 11 Volume 2 - October 15, 2013 1111 - 1120 Trivia *This is the only show to improve within its run. *For years, it was stupid. *NOOB Category:Shows Category:Hated Shows Category:Shows Epic Fails Category:PhailTV shows Category:Tv shows Category:Tv & Movies